The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing connecting links which can be juxtaposed along a predetermined profile to form an openable link for joining a chain of links into a closed loop to form a track for tractors and the like.
As is known, tracks for tractors and the like are produced by closing a chain of links articulated to one another or, more precisely, hinged to one another by means of pins, into a loop.
Chains have for some time been joined to form closed loops according to a known technique by the insertion and removal of a pin between the two links at the ends of the open chain. However, this method is very laborious with manual assembly and disassembly and, moreover, is not very reliable because the pin has to be driven into the links by force. Moreover, this method cannot be used for lubricated chain links owing to the presence of a predetermined quantity of lubricant fluid in the pin and owing to the presence of lubrication ducts.
At the moment, the chain of links is therefore joined into a closed loop by means of an openable link formed by two connecting links which are juxtaposed and joined together by suitable connection means. Although this method is satisfactory from various points of view and is widely used, it leave something to be desired form the manufacturing point of view. In fact the manufacture of a tract of this type and, in particular, the manufacture of the openable link, requires the provision of specific and expensive tooling, operating in accordance with a complex working cycle.
The problem upon which the present invention is based is that of providing a method of manufacture of the type specified which overcomes the problems mentioned with reference to the prior art.
This problem is solved by a method of manufacture of the type specified which is characterized in that it comprises the steps of providing a forging of the openable link and cutting the forging along the said profile by spark-erosion machining with a wire.